No temas
by hermyjen
Summary: Al sufrimiento de mi corazón ahora se unían la auténtica desesperación y la ignorancia. Algo que yo desconocía, algo que mi mejor amigo y mi maestro fueron capaces de ocultarme, algo que "él" no iba a confiarme, algo que, aún sin saber de qué se trataba, oscurecía mi corazón como si de espesas nubes de tormenta se tratase. ¿Es qué aquello no iba a terminar nunca?
1. Inocencia

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí, por desgracia. Si así fuera aún no sabría si decidirme por Naruto o Sasuke, el primero se merece a la protagonista y el segundo, no es merecedor de la misma pero es la única que puede llegar a su corazón (literalmente como indica el DataBook) pero, en cualquier caso, habría clonado a Sakura para verles felices a los dos.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M, por posteriores capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**HISTORIA: **Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fic serio (y largo, todo hay que decirlo) basado en personajes creados por otro autor (suelo escribirlos con personajes de mi propia creación). La idea surgió a partir de las prodigiosas y sutiles escenas SasuSaku del manga (aquí no veréis ninguna apreciación relativa al anime, solo al manga) y, sobre todo, a partir de la trama Tazuna y el Gran Puente de Naruto. Según mi concepción, ambos se aman, pero han vivido en mundos opuestos. Sasuke es un personaje que aparece siendo frío al 100%, no ha vivido una infancia con experiencias humanas cercanas debido al asesinato de su clan por su propio hermano y ha estado, en realidad, bastante solo y aislado. También es dominador y quiere sobresalir al máximo en lo que a poder se refiere para vengarse. Sakura empieza a despertar sus sentidos más tiernos tras haber disfrutado de una infancia sencilla, alegre y humana. También es espontánea y abierta. ¿Cómo asumirá Sasuke todo lo que ha hecho y cómo se enfrentara a las consecuencias? ¿Será posible esta vez, abrir y permitirle a Sakura caminar hasta su corazón? Y ¿será Sakura capaz de comprender, perdonar y olvidar todo de Sasuke?

Mi idea para este fic es explorar cómo pueden construir su relación dos personas tan distintas. La caracterización de los personajes, con un Sasuke algo más frágil de lo habitual y una Sakura un tanto melancólica y no tan chispeante, parte de los últimos capítulos del manga, con un final de guerra distinto del que será, pero aún así aviso de la existencia de spoilers en este fic.

Si te gusta este primer capítulo, o si crees que es mejor que no lo continúe, me harías muy feliz con una review! Por cada review que escribáis en esta historia, un calcetín encontrará a su pareja y serán felices para siempre!

_En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días._

_Sealtiel Alatriste_ -_Editor y escritor mexicano._

**PRÓLOGO**

Al sufrimiento de mi corazón ahora se unían la auténtica desesperación y la ignorancia.

Algo que yo desconocía, algo que mi mejor amigo y mi maestro fueron capaces de ocultarme, algo que "él" no iba a confiarme, algo que, aún sin saber de qué se trataba, oscurecía mi corazón como si de espesas nubes de tormenta se tratase. ¿Es qué aquello no iba a terminar nunca? ¿Es que acaso, sería incapaz de cumplir mi promesa de días de amor y felicidad por mucho empeño que mi alma pusiera en ello?

**Capitulo 1: Inocencia**

A estas alturas de mi vida daba la maldita impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí.

Sin embargo, que distinta era esta vez respecto a las otras. Él lo había intentado sin vacilar, yo lo había intentado vacilando al final y siendo incapaz de hacerlo, y aunque fuera por razones distintas, y con un resultado diferente, ambos habíamos pretendido hacer lo mismo. Puedes huir de alguien a quién temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias; todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacía esa clase de homicidas, pero te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino.

¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un irremediable daño a quien quieres? Y, si la vida es todo cuánto puedes darle… ¿por qué no entregársela? De hecho, si en ese momento no hubiera aparecido Naruto de la nada, ahora no estaría cavilando de esta manera, porque yo, la shinobi con más genio y carácter de toda nuestra aldea, no había movido ni un milímetro ningún músculo de mi cuerpo para defenderme de…él.

Tsunade había muerto a manos del fallecido y resucitado Madara, un estrambótico círculo que aún no cobraba sentido en mi mente, la cuál todavía trataba de asimilar el duro golpe de haber perdido a la única persona que me enseñó a luchar. La noticia nos impactó a todos los que nos dirigíamos a la pelea que Naruto estaba batallando en ese momento; escuchar esas palabras en mi mente gracias a la telepatía del padre de Ino tuvieron como reacción, que mis pulmones de repente se quedaran sin aire y que mis pies dieran la impresión de pesar tres toneladas cada uno, pegándome más a la dura tierra que había bajo ellos. Después de eso, las nuevas órdenes llegaron, a mi me retiraron de la primera línea de batalla, para hacer de escolta y guardiana de los ancianos del consejo de la aldea…una vez más, me quedaba atrás y encima, echa polvo y sin esperanza. Aunque al menos, esta vez arrastraba a Sai conmigo, en cualquier momento descargaría mi confusión y frustración sobre él, no quería hacerlo…me estaba reteniendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Fui trasladada a un pequeño edificio (dijeran lo que me dijeran, para mi era un castillo en miniatura), construido con pedraje antiguo y coronado con circulares torres desde dónde se divisaba el exterior. La entrada estaba fuertemente asegurada por el personal, y por una fuerte y pesada puerta de anchos barrotes de metal que se elevaban tres metros y acaban en punta estrellada. Para la entrada había una contraseña, diferente a la de la salida.

Mientras me mantenía en pie contemplando cada detalle pesadamente, como si aquello fuera irreal y yo estuviera de alguna manera fuera de mi misma viviendo un sueño, el frío y brusco viento me empujaba lateralmente, mi capa blanca que llegaba hasta los pies y tapaba mi cabeza no era suficiente para protegerme de aquel incesante frío, y para empeorar aún más la cosa, comenzó a caer frías gotas de lluvia que hicieron que mi cuerpo sucumbiese al fin, y empezase a temblar.

- Deberíamos entrar ya, se acerca una tormenta y deberíamos estar resguardados para cuándo llegue- dijo Sai en un susurro de voz, y mirando hacía el horizonte distante, entorne mis ojos para mirar en su misma dirección y comprobé cómo una enorme masa oscura que abarcaba toda mi vista, iba avanzando lenta pero peligrosamente hacía nosotros.

_- _Tienes razón- contestó el guardia que nos guió hasta allí, dentro del torreón había muchos más como él, según nos había contado, pero nosotros éramos los únicos ninjas, se suponía que el lugar era secreto, y tenía muchos encantamientos antiguos que un shinobi actual no sería capaz de atravesar sin tener conocimiento de ello, el poder de nuestros ancestros era totalmente recóndito para nosotros. El hombre, de larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta baja, corpulento de cintura para arriba y haciéndose llamar Hiroshi, se acercó a la entrada y en voz baja pronunció "_Ferte in noctem animam meam", en ese momento, la puerta de pesados barrotes se abrió lentamente permitiéndonos la entrada._

Caminamos mientras nuestros pasos resonaban sobre la gravilla del suelo y la puerta del exterior se cerraba a nuestra espalda resonando. La puerta de entrada, de madera maciza se abrió ante nosotros y unos hombres, ataviados como Hiroshi hicieron una inclinación de respeto ante mi y Sai y nos guiaron al interior.

- ¡Bienvenidos!, mi nombre es Takashi y soy el jefe del equipo de protección de la realeza, (_llama a esos viejos… ¿realeza? Puff…), _esto que ven es el vestíbulo, y será aquí dónde ustedes se quedarán vigilando por turnos, los turnos los decidirán entre los dos, sin embargo, si requieren agua, alimentos u otro servicio solo tienen que dar dos golpes en aquella puerta de allí- saliendo del gran vestíbulo de forma ovalada y suelo de tarima, comenzaba un largo pasillo en el cuál había dos puertas, una a la derecha que era la que Takashi nos señalaba, y la otra a la izquierda, que supuse sería…- la puerta de enfrente es el baño, por si lo necesitan.

Sin hacer caso a las miradas de sorpresa ante mi supuesta desfachatez, mi dirigí al baño, abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y cerré de un portazo.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, era más bien un cansancio psicológico que llegaba a afectarme físicamente, mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al mismo tema y sin obtener nunca ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Caminé hasta posicionarme frente al espejo, me bajé la capucha y me quité la capa. Mi cara estaba pálida, el tono blanquecino de piel hacía que el color de mis ojos verdes resaltara aún más, y me había crecido el pelo hasta llegar a mis hombros. Decidí quitarme la banda protectora de la cabeza atándomela a la pierna derecha, y me recogí el pelo en una trenza lateral, después abrí el agua fría y me lavé la cara y el cuello, intenté espabilarme, las guardias serían largas y aburridas.

Salí y comprobé que habían colocado dos futones cerca de la chimenea que habían encendido, junto a los futones estaba nuestra comida, y en una de las grandes ventanas ovalas que estaban al lado de la puerta principal había un gran recipiente de plata con agua y dos tazas de cerámica.

- El tiempo ha empeorado, ven…siéntate a comer- la luz de la chimenea aportaba sombras extrañas sobre la cara de Sai, al que solo veo a medias.

- Haremos guardias de dos horas cada uno, yo puedo hacer la primera si quieres- le digo mientras me siento y cojo mi cuenco de sopa caliente, _seguro que me sienta bien_ - pienso mientras me recorre un escalofrío de gusto al saber que fuera la tormenta y la lluvia arrecian mientras yo estoy sentada sobre un futón, comiendo comida caliente frente a un chisporroteante fuego.

- Si, no me importa, pero más importante que las guardias ¿quieres hablarme de algo?- sus inexpresivos ojos se fijaron en mi, esperando mi reacción. Y maldigo la hora en la que no sé cómo, Sai llegó a conocerme tan bien.

- Estoy bien Sai- ¡_mierda!- _pienso-mi voz ronca y débil anulaba por completo esas palabras.

- Seguro, estás tan bien cómo yo, libre de preocupaciones- se limitó a afirmar.

- No, libre de preocupaciones no, en realidad…-_ ¡qué demonios! Ya que estamos… _dejo a un lado el cuenco y me giro para mirarle a la cara, pienso soltarlo todo _-_¿hice mal en llevar a cabo ese plan con Sasuke? Pero al final no pude hacerlo, no lo concluí, eso demuestra que él sigue siendo importante para mi ¿no?, pero él…él no dudó ni un segundo en…- y de nuevo ahí estaba: el nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar saliva, pronunciar bien las palabras, y del que solo me podía deshacer llorando, unas tibias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, y las gotas cayeron silenciosas sobre mis rodillas- si no llega a ser por Naruto, yo ahora no estaría aquí…

Y no puedo continuar, el dolor de saber que no soy nada para él frente a que él lo significa todo para mí me destruye, me hace sentir vacía y sin vida, me resta fuerzas para seguir luchando, es egoísta lo sé, tengo a Naruto, al que quiero igual que a un hermano, al que decepcioné con una falsa confesión para intentar quitarle la idea de salvar a Sasuke, para cargar yo misma con el peso que un día injustamente puse sobre él y tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y compañeros de la aldea que me quieren y me aprecian, pero no puedo sonreír de forma sincera cuándo él no está, lo he echado tanto de menos, he querido verle y hablarle desde hace tanto tiempo, pero supe en cuánto vi el estado de aquella chica que mis palabras no tendrían sentido para él, quise acabar yo misma con su vida antes de que se convirtiera en algo que destrozara mi corazón por completo, en pedazos tan pequeños que sería incapaz de juntarlos todos para seguir viviendo, tenía la intención de terminar con mi propia vida después de aquello, pues si cumplía con el objetivo de mi plan, ya nada para tendría sentido para mí.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos corrían veloz y atropelladamente por mi mente siendo incapaces de salir por entre mis labios, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, sentía miedo…tenía pánico ante el fin que se aproximaba, y un ardor se extendía por mi pecho y quemaba mi garganta, me impedía respirar normalmente y latía con violencia en mis sienes, fue en ese momento, cuando fui consciente de que Sai había dejado también su cuenco a un lado, se había acercado y me estaba abrazando.

- Sai…- murmuré sorprendida ante su reacción.

- ¡Shh! No pasa nada, leí que esto debía hacerse para consolar a una persona, pero realmente lo hago porque quiero hacerlo y porque tú lo necesitas- me agarré a la parte de atrás de su camisa con fuerza mientras hundía mi cara en su hombro, el temblor que recorría mi cuerpo comenzó a ceder lentamente, en ese momento, mi soledad también menguó – No has hecho nada malo- continuó susurrando con sus labios cerca de mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas al hablar- solo has seguido lo que tu corazón te dictaba, y déjame decirte que tienes un corazón puro, así que, ¿desde cuándo es tan malo hacer caso de lo que uno siente? A ti lo que realmente te pasa, es que esperaste otra reacción por su parte, algo que te permitiera seguir aferrada a él de algún modo, querías mantener viva tu esperanza, pero lo que viste no era la persona que tú conociste una vez, no es el mismo del que te enamoraste cuándo eras una niña, y en ese momento la pena sustituyó a la esperanza, y déjame decirte que desde entonces te comportas como una zombie, o peor…al menos los zombies se arrastran, tú no haces nada, solo actúas automáticamente.

Sí, tenía razón, tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Intenté poner la mente en blanco, escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales, el ruido ensordecedor de los truenos al retumbar en el cielo, el sonido del fuego en la chimenea, chisporroteando alegremente, y por último, el sonido acompasado y rítmico de los latidos del corazón de Sai, y fue entonces cuando me calmé, mis temblores cesaron y mis neuronas dejaron de danzar entre preguntas cuyas preguntas no podía contestas aún.

Me separé de Sai y le miré a los ojos – Gracias por preocuparte por mí- murmuré débilmente y sonreí en señal de que apreciaba lo que hacía por mi, él me devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos continuamos cenando en silencio, en un ambiente caldeado y sin duda para mi, y gracias a él, menos tenso.

Después de eso, Sai se fue a acostar no sin antes echarme una mirada de comprobación ante la que yo asentí gentilmente, convencido, se tumbó y se arropó hasta el cuello, y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Yo giré mi futón para posicionarlo cerca del fuego, y de cara a las ventanas ovaladas que daban al exterior, no sé si aguantaría sin dormir dos horas seguidas, entre el cansancio que tenía, el chakra que había utilizado en las técnicas de curación, mi mente que había estado dando vueltas tanto tiempo, y la delicia de estar cómoda temí quedarme dormida en cualquier momento. Me golpeé suavemente la cara para estimularme y seguir alerta, y entonces mi mente vagó a recuerdos más felices, sobretodo recordaba con total nitidez las nimias peleas que tenían Naruto y Sasuke, eran como auténticos hermanos, podían competir el uno contra el otro hasta el anochecer, y luego regresar abrazado el uno al otro hechos polvo pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sonreí ante aquel tierno recuerdo, en aquél entonces y pese a lo que Sasuke había pasado en su niñez, la compañía de Naruto (y quiero pensar que también la mía) le afectó al punto de que tuvo una época de completa inocencia y lealtad, fue en ese momento cuándo realmente me enamoré de él y aún hoy, estoy más enamorada porque acepto todo de él, su brillante luz y su impenetrable oscuridad.

Se me cerraban los ojos, ante el primer cabezazo me sacudí y decidí ir hasta donde estaba la vasija de plata con agua fresca, llené una taza…quizá el frío del agua me despertara del todo, llevaba una hora y cuarto de guardia, y la tormenta continuaba afuera con más fuerza si podía. Llené mi taza de cerámica hasta arriba y comencé a beber, fue entonces cuándo lo ví, pero no lo creí - _¿allí? No…no era posible…-_ pensé, pero me equivoqué por completo.

El rayo iluminó su perfecta e inconfundible silueta, en dos segundos pude apreciar su bello rostro, marcado por el odio, su pelo mojado goteando, detrás de la puerta de acceso que se encontraba en el camino, sus ojos rojos miraban la zona superior del edificio, y luego bajaron lentamente hasta quedarse fijos en…mí.

- Sas…Sasuke-kun- la taza resbaló entre mis manos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo, mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, esperaba algún ataque si, de cualquier persona menos de él. Sai, ante el ruido se removió - ¿qué pasa?... ¿Sakura?- ante mi muda respuesta se levantó y miró en la dirección de mis ojos, yo le miré a él y comprobé su sorpresa.

La sombra que más temía, los ojos que más amaba, la silueta que siempre recordaba pese al paso de los años, su oscuridad…una vez más, aparece ante mí.


	2. Bailando con el caos

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M, por posteriores capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han mandado por mensajería privada sus palabras de ánimo para continuar, y también a aquellos con sus amenazantes palabras de "pero ¿sacarás el siguiente capítulo pronto no? ¬¬" la verdad, me hacéis muy feliz, pero ¿sabéis que me haría aún más FELIZ? Que siguierais mi historia, y que me dejarais un review diciéndome lo que os gusta, lo que no…o lo que queráis, ¡viva la libertad de expresión!...y bueno…gracias por leerme y acosarme virtualmente…Espero. ;)

De repente apareces y lo cambias todo, desordenas mis sentimientos y yo, te lo permito. Porque me da igual, porque eres tú y todo lo que hagas, está bien para mí.

MissFreckled

**Capitulo 2: Bailando con el caos**

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo, Sai me derribó para retirarme de la ventana, yo dejé de ver sus ojos resplandecientes en la penumbra, y el empedrado en lo alto se nos cayó encima, en ese lapso de tiempo me golpeé la cabeza contra algo duro y la nada me envolvió.

Cuándo desperté estaba desorientada, había briznas de piedra sobre mi, humareda por todas partes, con mucho esfuerzo y mareada, conseguí colocarme de rodillas y echar una mirada a mi alrededor, percibí calor en la zona posterior de mi cabeza, al tocarme y poner mi mano ante mis ojos tratando de enfocarla mejor, comprobé que estaba llena de sangre, no era capaz de ver con claridad, todo a mi alrededor era difuso.

- ¿Sai?- grité, y el dolor de cabeza se incrementó aún más.

- ¡Sai! ¿dónde estás?-

No respondió a mi llamada, temerosa pensé que lo más probable era que estuviera atrapado bajo alguna de las grandes rocas de piedra por tratar de quitarme de en medio y salvarme del derrumbe, tenía que utilizar el jutsu de curación en mi y ayudarle cuánto antes, me llevé la mano a mi cabeza herida y nada más comenzar con el jutsu alguien sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza llevándola a mi espalda y obligándome a levantarme. Debía haber perdido mucha sangre, pues mis piernas flaqueaban y me sostenían a duras penas, el que me sujetaba tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantenerme así.

- Ni se te ocurra, preciosa- una voz perfilada y burlona, eso me pareció, alguien al que parecía divertirle mi situación, sin embargo, era una voz desconocida para mi - ¡vamos, andando!- y arrastrándome hacía adelante me obligó a escalar todos los escombros que teníamos por delante, el "castillo en miniatura", como yo lo llamé cuándo llegamos, había quedado reducido prácticamente a cenizas, al menos era lo poco que podía discernir, me dolía la cabeza al punto de que pensé que podía estallarme de un momento a otro, mi visión continuaba borrosa pero ahora además se estaba oscureciendo o eso me pareció, de cualquier otra manera, no estaba preparada para el espectáculo sangriento que me esperaba.

Cuando llegamos a la zona más despejada, frente a mis ojos, los cuáles entrecerré para aumentar mi visión forzándome, pude ver a Sai tirado a un lado "_por favor, por favor…que esté inconsciente, que no esté muerto, por favor…" _, el resto de la guardia también estaban tirados, a su lado y de pie, había un chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos tranquilos que rodaron hasta mirarme a mi, bien…ya había dos que no conocía "_¿nuevos compañeros de Sasuke?" _– pensé- caí de rodillas aún presa por los brazos tras mi espalda, levanté de nuevo la mirada y ladeé la cabeza hacía la izquierda, mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de las órbitas, creí en ese preciso instante perder el conocimiento otra vez, pero en esta ocasión por tratar de mantener la cordura y asimilar toda la información que llegaba a mi cerebro a través de mis maltrechos sentidos. Sonriente, erguido como una estatua y con los brazos cruzados, ahí estaba, alguien que realmente me repugnaba hasta el límite, alguien a quién consideré muerto, su palidez podía brillar incluso en la oscuridad: Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru- susurré incrédula, él pareció escucharme porque centro su mirada en mi unos segundos curvando sus casi inexistentes labios en una media sonrisa satírica que fui incapaz de comprender, incapaz hasta que su mirada cambió de dirección y yo la seguí. A la derecha, y en el centro de todos dándome la espalda, estaba Sasuke: incluso sin verle de frente su presencia era imponente, su pose ostentosa apoyando su mano sobre su espada, la cual estaba perfectamente clavada en el suelo le confiaba un poder que se sentía en el aire como una tensión cortante y amenazante de explosionar, a sus pies, los cuatro ancianos del consejo estaban arrodillados.

- ¿Y bien? ¿es verdad?- su voz…su aterciopelada voz…ese sonido que echaba tanto de menos, y que hacía recorrer por mi piel un escalofrío cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, una voz que ahora sonaba vacía, fría e inmisericorde, y que prendía la llama del miedo en lo más recóndito de mi corazón, aunque otros sentimientos intentasen sofocarlo.

- ¿Y qué si lo hicimos? ¡Era nuestro maldito deber! Teníamos que elegir entre un clan y el resto de la aldea…tu padre, que todo se desbordara fue culpa de tu padre, si no hubiese trazado planes en la clandestinidad para hacerse con el control de todo, nosotros no hubiésemos tomado esa determinación, nosotros nunca…-

- Utilizando a mi hermano…- le cortó Sasuke.

- Sí…utilizamos a tu hermano, nadie sospecharía de él, el propio enemigo en casa…es posible que nosotros tomáramos la decisión, pero déjame decirte que tu hermano no puso impedimento alguno… ¡no sintió para nada el tener que asesinar a su propia familia! - se escuchó el sonido de la katana cortar el viento, un golpe seco y la cabeza del principal componente del consejo rodó por el suelo con una expresión de pasmo, no podía creerlo, de repente mis sentidos se estimularon como si me hubiera atravesado el cuerpo una corriente eléctrica, trataba de encajar todas las piezas del puzzle, pero me faltaban piezas, no comprendía de qué estaban hablando, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke sin ni siquiera dudar un solo segundo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!¡no, no! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡basta! ¡suéltame! ¡qué me sueltes te digo!- trataba de deshacerme de la presa que me tenía firmemente sujeta, mientras le gritaba a Sasuke que se detuviera, pude ver cómo él ladeó la cabeza lentamente hacía el lado por dónde percibía mi voz suplicándole que parara, una vez en el pasado lo conseguí, conseguí que volviera en sí mismo, que se calmara, podía hacerlo otra vez.

Con un súbito movimiento clavó de nuevo la katana, y cuando dirigí la mirada a la punta clavada unas gotas de sangre caían en la tierra, luego una palabra llena de ira rasgó el cielo y un fuego de color azabache, más oscuro incluso que una noche sin estrellas, apareció repentinamente en el resto de consejeros arrasándolos y quemándoles la piel, la cuál se derretía lentamente. El ambiente se llenó de gritos de terror y de agonía, mis ojos ardieron en lágrimas de consternación e impotencia, tuve que cerrarlos ya que una bocanada nauseabunda acudió a mi garganta, el hedor a carne quemada era insoportable, la debilidad volvió a mí en su máxima expresión, me dejé caer al suelo, el chico que me agarraba me soltó, pero no hice ningún amago de escapar o de atacar, sencillamente mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía que estaba siendo testigo de la peor pesadilla que mi cerebro podía imaginar, los gritos cesaron lentamente y el silencio puso fin al caos.

Mi lágrimas mojaban el pavimento, la cabeza se me iba un poco pese a estar sentada, la katana del suelo se desprendió y unos pasos resonaron contra el suelo hasta llegar a mi, no levanté la cabeza, seguí mirando hacía abajo.

- Sakura…- lo odié, pero más que odiarle a él me odié a mi misma, me odié porque cuándo mi nombre salió de su boca mi corazón dio un vuelco, el vello de mis brazos se erizaron ¿es que acaso yo era masoquista? Después de ver lo que acababa de hacerles a esos hombres sin mostrar piedad ninguna… ¿qué narices pasaba conmigo? ¡Maldita sea!

- Tú…- me levanté a duras penas- ¡cómo has podido…! ¿en qué te has convertido?- le miré a sus ojos, el sharingan estaba ahora desactivado, pensé que me enfrentaría a una mirada llena de odio e indiferencia, pero percibí un atisbo de cansancio y sufrimiento y eso terminó por cabrearme del todo, pese a que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso- ¿me matarás también a mí? ¡No te tengo miedo, no tengo miedo a la muerte! Vamos…¡hazlo! No pienso defenderme, ¿a qué esperas? Ya lo intentaste hace poco también ¿no es así?, si no hubiera aparecido Naruto yo ahora estaría muerta, ¡y habrías sido tú la mano ejecutora!

La katana que había sacado del suelo y había colocado en la funda de su espalda fue desenfundada de nuevo, apuntando en mi dirección dio unos pasos más, pero yo ya no tenía nada que perder, si no tenía a Sasuke, ya no me quedaba nada, pero ese no era el Sasuke que yo quería. Su rostro de nuevo se tornó frío…maligno, moriría si tal era mi destino, pero si me daba tiempo le diría unas cuántas palabras, soltaría todo lo que sentía por dentro. Mis ojos escocieron de nuevo, al igual que mis mejillas que seguramente estarían enrojecidas a causa del paso de las lágrimas saladas que habían surcado mi piel.

- No te entiendo…sé que te han pasado cosas malas, que te han hecho mucho daño…no he vivido lo mismo que tú pero al menos puedo saber lo que llegaría a sentir, sé que te han hecho sentir odio, que las circunstancias te han transformado, sé que has perdido a toda tu familia y que no queda nadie en el mundo a quién tú quieras…pero yo siempre, siempre estoy preocupada por ti, siempre te he querido. Cuando te fuiste, pese a estar rodeada de todos, tu ausencia hacía que me sintiera completamente sola. Me he tirado noches enteras sin dormir preguntándome si estarías bien, he entrenado duro para hacerme más fuerte como tú querías, pero ahora…- el hipo de la ansiedad y la desesperación cortaba mis palabras, los ojos de Sasuke se habían abierto de sorpresa y melancolía ante mis palabras, su rostro ahora estaba menos endurecido mientras me miraba- ¡Sé que en el mundo no queda nadie a quién tú quieras, pero yo te amo con todo mi ser, con todas mis fuerzas! ¿Acaso eso no lo compensa aunque sea un poco?- todo me daba vueltas, caí al suelo otra vez, derrotada cerré los ojos esperando mi irremediable sentencia.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? ¿Vas a dejarla con vida?- las palabras arrastradas de Orochimaru no tenían sentido, ¿Sasuke no iba a matarme?-

- Sí, creo que me es útil de otra manera- se agachó a mi lado y cogiendo mi barbilla me obligó a mirarle. "_Insondable"- _pensé- _"Nunca llegaré a conocer lo que pasa por su mente"_- Ahora vas a dormir un rato- Sentí un duro golpe en cuello, solo me dio tiempo a pensar _"¡Otra vez no!" _y la nada me envolvió por segunda vez en una misma noche.

_"Blando…blando y cálido…eso es, me he dormido y he tenido una pesadilla, Sai estará haciendo guardia, estará cansado, voy a relevarle, no puedo volver a dormir para soñar cosas cómo ésta"…_ Abrí mis ojos, el techo de color ocre…_ "No…este no es el techo del castillo en miniatura…"_ mi cabeza, me dolía…lentamente me la palpé con las manos, estaba vendada, alguien me la había vendado, miré en torno, estaba en un pequeño cuarto, en uno de sus laterales un fuego ardía vivamente en la chimenea, esa visión trajo consigo un recuerdo y la náusea acudió de nuevo a mi garganta, me concentré en seguir mirando e ignorar ese malestar, una pequeña lámpara con la luz encendida, una ventana con barrotes y una puerta al fondo. A mi lado, un cuenco de comida y una botella llena de agua. Yo, sobre una especie de colchón, mi pierna encadenada a una ancha argolla en la pared. _"No ¡no!... ¡no era un sueño!_

- Pero ¿qué coño…?_- _me incorporé lentamente, y miré mi cuerpo. Me habían aseado y tenía puesto un camisón blanco que llegaba hasta mis muslos, abotonado por delante, limpio y de tacto suave. Mi cabeza estaba vendada, me di cuenta que al lado de la botella de agua había medicación, la cogí para ver qué era…pastillas contra el dolor, tiré el bote contra la pared el cuál se abrió desperdigando todas las píldoras que guardaba en su interior. ¿Una cadena? ¿Pensaban que podían retenerme con una simple cadena? ¡Entonces es que no me conocían! Me retorcí para agarrar la cadena con ambas manos con la intención de partirla y liberarme, pero en el momento de hacer fuerza una descarga eléctrica disparó sus voltios sobre mi y sentí que mi chakra disminuía, me costó soltar la cadena pues me quedé unos segundos pegada a ella.

- Yo que tú no haría eso…- Sasuke apareció en la puerta, no me di cuenta de su presencia debido a la confusión de la descarga, pero aparte de eso, tenía la sensación de que…- si utilizas tu chakra y tu fuerza para tratar de liberarte no solo recibirás unos cuántos voltios sino que además, tu chakra disminuirá, digamos que es una característica especial añadida, una buena forma de tener sujeto a alguien ¿no crees?

Dejó de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y guardándose la llave. Recogió las píldoras y las introdujo de nuevo en su envase. Se acercó quedamente hacía mi, sus ojos negros parecían atravesarme, rodeó el colchón y se sentó a mi lado dejando la medicación en el suelo. Yo lo miré, tratando de adivinar de qué iba todo aquello, muchas hipótesis a cuál de ellas más improbable.

- ¿Crees que a Naruto le haría daño el que yo te hiciera sufrir? – susurró. Su dulce aliento me inundó completamente, me mordí el labio en un intento de mitigar esa mezcla de sensaciones que no debía sentir en ese momento -¿Qué piensas?- continuó-¿Le destrozaría saber todo lo que puedo llegar a hacerte estando a mi merced?-

- ¿De…de qué estás hablando? Tú…ya me haces sufrir…- me costaba pronunciar las palabras, mi mente solo disponía de las neuronas para centrarme en él, en su hipnotizante voz, en el calor de su cuerpo cercano al mío cómo hacía tiempo que no lo sentía, en el roce de su brazo contra el mío. Mi respiración se aceleró, y deseé muerta de vergüenza que mis mejillas no estuvieran rojas.

- De qué estoy hablando preguntas…- se acercó aún más a mi, su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, sus ojos bajaron y noté como su mano soltó los dos primeros botones del camisón- prefiero mostrártelo en vez de contártelo.


	3. Crueldad ardiente

**ADVERTENCIA:**Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M, por posteriores capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Pese a que este fanfic ya está clasificado, advierto que el siguiente capítulo puede herir sensibilidades o disparar las hormonas, según se mire, y una vez hecha la advertencia, queda en vosotros la responsabilidad de seguir leyendo. Sin nada más que añadir, exceptuando que gracias por leerme y acosarme virtualmente…Espero. ;)

Pd: ¡Feliz año nuevo! xDD

**Capitulo 3: Una crueldad ardiente**

Prefiero mostrártelo en vez de contártelo- susurró su voz y siguió desabrochándome lentamente los botones de mi blanco camisón mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos, midiendo mi respuesta, fue entonces cuándo lo comprendí, entendí cuál era su propósito y mi voz silenciosa gritó por el horror. Le quería, quería que pasase eso, pero no quería que ocurriera así.

¡No, basta!- gritando conseguí zafarme de su agarre, algo que por lo que pude comprobar al segundo siguiente le divertía, pues en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa burlona mientras permanecía de rodillas sobre el colchón.

¿De veras crees que puedes escapar de mi?- dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía mi y se quitaba la parte de arriba dejando su perfecto torso desnudo - ¿De veras piensas que puedes…rechazarme?

Su movimiento fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo si quiera de defenderme, me cogió de la cintura atrayéndome hacía él y se puso sobre mi sujetándome las muñecas, yo empecé a removerme como loca, y él respondió dándome una pequeña descarga con su Chidori hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo paralizado y completamente a su merced.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó suavemente el cuello, mi cuerpo se estremecía por el latigazo de la descarga y por el placer de sentir sus cálidos labios recorrer mi piel, pasando por la mandíbula y por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi labios, al principio los besó suavemente, y se retiró para mirarme de nuevo, su respiración estaba entrecortada y en su mirada había una mezcla de furia, venganza, pasión y culpabilidad.

En ese instante, vi como la nube de duda que asomaba en su rostro se despejó dejando paso a la decisión. Me desabrochó los dos últimos botones y mi cuerpo quedó al descubierto excepto por la ropa interior, ya no necesitaba sujetarme por las muñecas, se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras me observaba con atención y colocando el brazo derecho tras mi espalda me atrajo hacía él mientras que con su mano izquierda me recorría todo el cuerpo. Introdujo su lengua a través de mis labios entreabiertos con un jadeo desesperado, apretándome aún más contra él, uno de los tirantes de mi sujetador se aflojó quedando colgado sobre mi hombro, percatándose de ello se inclinó poco a poco hacia la parte superior de mi pecho, mientras su mano izquierda bajaba completamente ambos tirantes, descolocando el sujetador totalmente. Su lengua recorrió entonces mis pechos mientras que con sus largos dedos tocaba mis pezones, los cuáles reaccionaron al instante poniéndose duros, mi sentido común decía que aquello lo estaba haciendo para dañarme, que él no me quería, que todo aquello lo hacía para atacar psicológicamente a Naruto, pero ahora mi sentido común se estaba dando una vuelta por el cementerio.

Sasuke levantó la cara de mis pechos y pude ver que las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado y un brillo carmesí ocupaba su habitual azabache, el color me hipnotizaba hasta dejarme sin sentido. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, movió los dedos sobre mi pezón en lentos círculos primero, y rápidamente después hasta hacerlos enrojecer para cerrar sus labios sobre ellos y succionar con fuerza luego, los acariciaba con su lengua hasta que no pude evitar soltar un profundo gemido. Estaba tan sofocada que empezó a temblarme la parte baja del vientre notando una extraña y candente humedad al mismo tiempo que mi desconcierto, hacía que subiera unas décimas más de temperatura en mi rostro. Continuó succionando mientras que con sus dedos pellizcaban el otro pezón. Sus labios y su lengua se alternaron con sus manos hasta que me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando bajo mis bragas y me las quitó tirándolas a un lado, abrió mis piernas y cogiéndome otra vez de las manos para obligarme a quedarme quieta lo sentí, sentí como me penetraba bruscamente, con cada embestida el dolor se incrementaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a escocerme las mejillas, no me miraba, mantenía la cabeza a un lado de la mía.

¡Para, por favor! ¡Me haces daño!- pude decir entre jadeos de dolor, pero no paró sino que profundizó más y aumentó la velocidad, los sollozos se escapaban de mis labios, estaba entrando en pánico, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Acaso no me apreciaba en lo más mínimo? ¿Ni siquiera como antigua compañera? No…siempre me ha odiado, me lo dejó claro la primera vez que me acerqué a hablar con él y me miró con desprecio diciendo que yo era una molestia, dolía más tener aquellos pensamientos que el sufrimiento físico que me estaba causando. Siempre pensé en mi primera vez con él, queriéndome, haciéndolo con amor, sintiendo emociones diferentes a las que ahora sentía.

Noté un temblor en la parte baja del vientre, y Sasuke se detuvo quedándose quieto unos minutos sobre mí, posteriormente se levantó. Comenzó a vestirse y salió por la puerta sin dedicarme una sola mirada. Me quedé tirada boca arriba, me sentía vacía, mis esperanzas de futuro con él habían sido destruidas con crueldad, como si mi existencia valiera menos que una simple piedra. Traté de incorporarme apoyando los codos sobre el colchón, y miré asustada como éste estaba teñido de sangre, la violencia de sus embestidas no solo había provocado que sangrara, sino que estaba vacía ahora de toda emoción. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar, me tumbé de nuevo y me quedé contemplando el blanco techo con humedades, y en algún momento, pudieron ser minutos, horas…me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el ruido de la cadena que tenía la puerta al abrirse. Sasuke entró por ella, con el pelo húmedo, como si se hubiera tomado una ducha, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó un rato en la oscuridad, no sabía si me estaba mirando o no, yo aún seguía desnuda, ensangrentada y tirada de cualquier manera. Se acercó lentamente a mí, yo volví la cabeza, no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentí como me tapó con una sábana y de repente, un destello azul me llevó al dulce camino de la inconsciencia.

Frío, fue lo primero que sentí antes de abrir los ojos, vi hojas en el suelo empapado. Me incorporé lentamente, me costó trabajo ponerme en pie y miré alrededor, estaba en el bosque contiguo a La Aldea de la Hoja, me miré a mi misma, estaba desnuda salvo por una sábana blanca, traté de caminar siguiendo el sendero hasta la entrada pero mareada tuve que ir apoyándome en los árboles, me pareció tardar una eternidad pero al fin estaba llegando.

¡Alto ahí! ¡Un paso más y dese por muerto! ¡identifíquese!- chilló una voz que procedía de la entrada aunque no pude discernir quién era el que gritaba.

Soy…- mi garganta estaba reseca, y ahora parecía que las lágrimas que antes no quisieron aparecer hacían su presencia en ese preciso instante, como si mis ojos se hubieran convertido en cascadas, carraspeé un poco y alcé la voz para que se hiciera oír – Soy Haruno Sakura, de la división médica-

¡Sakura-chan!- ahh…ese era Naruto, por un momento mi corazón se calmó, ahora me sentía a salvo, mientras escuchaba sus rápidos pasos llegar hasta mí caí de rodillas y me tapé la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que mi cuerpo daba sacudidas por la llantina. – ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Llevamos días buscándote! ¿Qué…?- se detuvo a media frase y al mirarme sus ojos se dilataron, extendiendo sus brazos como para mostrarme que él era inofensivo se agachó frente a mi y me abrazó. -¿Quién…quién te ha hecho esto?-

Me quedé mirándole, si contestaba podría desatar algo que yo no quería, pero si me negaba a decírselo tendría que cargar con el peso de lo ocurrido sin ayuda, estaría sola…

Bajé la cabeza.

Sa…Sasuke-kun-

Silencio.

Alcé la mirada, pero no pude encontrarme son sus ojos, ya que me levantó y me llevó en brazos dirección a la aldea.

Y tuve miedo. Su silencio me atemorizó más que una reacción llena de ira.

Era como el silencio que precede a una gran tormenta.


	4. Angustia

**ADVERTENCIA:**Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M (+18), por capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Para todos aquellos que me preguntan, mi intención es subir al menos un capítulo quincenal, si estoy inspirada puedo tardar menos o puedo tardar más, vuestros reviews también me animarán a seguir escribiendo esta historia que está en mi cabeza, de hecho, sin reviews perderé las ganas de seguir avanzando la historia. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen y me leen. Un saludo.

**Capitulo 4: Angustia**

_Paseando en la luna_

_desatas mi despertar y mis sueños,_

_no hay nadie alrededor_

_mientras, tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas_

_porque me estaría volviendo más fuerte…_

_Si estuviéramos juntos_

_podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada_

_Obsérvame;_

_Aquí estoy esperándote_

_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante,_

_aquí estoy esperando_

_sin parar de gritar._

_Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta,_

_para que despierten en mi aquellos tiempos,_

_sin la necesidad de llorar._

_Paseando en silencio,_

_incluso cuando quiero tocarte con mis manos_

_sigues estando lejos._

_Puedo escuchar tu voz_

_cuando cierro mis ojos…_

_incluso…un poco de angustia, está bien para mí._

_Mírame_

_Aquí estoy esperándote,_

_aunque me lleve el viento sola y perdida._

_Aquí estoy esperándote,_

_mira el cielo…_

_Mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de esas manos protectoras,_

_hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez,_

_no debería llorar._

_Lágrimas sin límites (sentir algo, no sentir nada…escucha atentamente),_

_desarmando el sueño a cosquillas…en el preciso momento,_

_dejando que mi sangre fluya a través de todos los espacios del universo._

Esa fue la canción que escuché una y otra vez, dando la vuelta al walkman…esas fueron las palabras cantadas que me susurraron hasta quedarme dormida en una habitación privada del hospital. Desde que Naruto me cogió en brazos hasta que me encontré acostada los recuerdos eran borrosos, recuerdo una tina de agua caliente y humeante, recuerdo a Ino ayudándome a asearme y vestirme, el resto…es solo una cinta en blanco.

Unas voces en bajo tono lograron despertarme, la puerta de la habitación que era de madera, tenía un recuadro de cristal, a través del cual pude distinguir las figuras de Naruto y Kakashi. Retiré las sábanas y las mantas, y me quité los cascos del walkman que había dejado de funcionar seguramente porque las pilas se habían gastado. Pisé el frío suelo y me acerqué a la puerta con la intención de saludar y decir que me encontraba mejor tras… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Estaba a dos pasos del pomo cuando una sola palabra hizo que me detuviera en seco y afiné el oído para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

Ha perdido la cabeza, lo que le ha hecho a Sakura es imperdonable lo sé, lo pagará caro te lo aseguro, de eso me encargaré yo mismo…pero, aparte de eso ¿qué más le podemos recriminar? Cualquier persona humana habría actuado del mismo modo al enterarse de la verdad tras la matanza de su familia- La voz de Naruto denotaba cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo una gran seguridad.

¿Acaso piensas perdonarle Naruto? ¿Quién más sabe lo de Sakura?- preguntó Kakashi rápidamente.

Tú, yo e Ino, ella fue la que la ha estado atendiendo todos estos días, nadie más deber enterarse de esto Kakashi- ¿días? pensé- ¿Perdonarle? ¿No debería él también perdonarnos a nosotros, a los responsables de la Hoja que en su día hicieron que lo que más amaba desapareciera de la forma más cruel? ¿Cómo habrías actuado tú? Psicológicamente, Sasuke está destrozado y seguramente influenciado, Obito…ya escuchaste las palabras que dijo antes de su muerte, él mismo habló con Sasuke.

Entiendo los sentimientos de Sasuke, y no digo que yo mismo no actuara de igual forma, pero lo que le ha hecho a Sakura…

Lo que le ha hecho a Sakura lo ha hecho porque se trata de ella. No lo habría hecho con cualquier otra persona. Instintivamente, pienso que lo hizo para provocarme, pero también estoy seguro que lo hizo para protegerse de ella. Sakura nunca se ha dado cuenta, pero la única persona capaz de llegar al corazón de Sasuke y transmitirle paz es ella, ella fue la única que supo que Sasuke se marcharía de la Hoja para cumplir su venganza aún sin saber la verdad completa, algo que ni siquiera yo pude ver venir. Está intentando que le odie tanto como en el fondo se odia a sí mismo…pero ya comprenderá…-

¡Shhh!- chistó Kakashi, ambos se giraron y me vieron allí, de pie, seguramente con cara de imbécil al no enterarme de muchas cosas que sabía, me estaba perdiendo.

Naruto me miró a través del cristal con ojos compasivos y una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en la estancia.

¡Sakura-chan! ¿cómo te encuentras?-

Me encuentro mejor… ¿qué…?-

Es posible que estés mejor, pero por órdenes de Ino aún debes permanecer en cama, así que vamos.- me cortó Kakashi poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y guiándome de nuevo a la cama.

Tengo hambre- rezongué.

¡Esos es buena señal!- contestó Naruto entre risas.

Iré a pedirte algo- Kakashi salió del cuarto y Naruto y yo nos quedamos a solas.

La cara de Naruto trató de mantener su sonrisa, pero una sombra oscureció sus ojos.

Sakura-chan…lo que Sasuke te hizo, sé que es inconcebible, pero no está siendo él mismo, te aseguro que pagará las consecuencias de lo que hizo, pero aún así sigo queriendo salvarle…¿te…te parece mal?

Ese era mi amigo, como un hermano para mí, y así era su corazón, bondadoso hasta límites insospechados, sabía a ciencia cierta que le iba a hacer pagar a Sasuke todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, incluido lo mío. Pero también sabía, que así como él era un hermano para mí, Sasuke lo era para él, y que no podía abandonarlo. A pesar de todo, tenía la absoluta certeza de que además de eso y después de escuchar aquella conversación, Naruto me ocultaba una razón poderosa para salvar a Sasuke, la razón por la cuál la persona que yo quería había perdido el juicio.

No…en realidad lo entiendo Naruto, haz lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por mí.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo cuándo de repente la puerta se abrió e Ino apareció en el umbral, con cara de no haber dormido, sus marcadas ojeras demostraban cansancio y preocupación, no…no solo eso…también había en ella una profunda tristeza.

¿Ya has despertado? Menos mal…- dijo Ino con cara de alivió y sentándose en un lateral de la cama- ¿Estás bien?-

Con tanta pregunta, hice lo que estaba evitando a toda costa con horas de sueño, recordar. Mi mente voló a aquella lúgubre habitación, al calor de su cuerpo, a su perfumen, a su tacto…una parte de mi no le rechazó y la otra parte estaba gritando de angustia. Mi corazón se aceleró y un calor excesivo recorrió mis venas, y sin poder dilatarlo por más tiempo, rompí a llorar.

Ino me abrazó y Naruto me tomó de la mano, y mis recuerdos fueron más atrás.

Supe, desde el principio, que enamorarme de él sería un problema, que acabaría ahogándome, antes de confesarle a mis amigas mis sentimientos hacía él, no hacía más que observarle, era un chico muy callado que apenas se relacionaba con nadie, y su reacción violenta en la primera pelea que tuvo con Naruto cuándo aún estábamos aprendiendo me hizo pensar, que la causa no era la timidez, sino algo más.

Después escuché de mis padres su verdadera historia, la muerte de sus padres y de todo su clan a manos de su propio hermano, como lo dejó con vida, y que a partir de entonces se había estado apañándoselas él solo. A parte de la pena que me causó escuchar aquello, no pude más que envidiar un poco la libertad que él tenía y de la que yo carecía, mi familia era una familia…bastante singular, vivía con mis padres, mi tía, sus dos sobrinas, y mis abuelos maternos, mi tío murió luchando. Todos nos amábamos mucho, pero estaban todos locos por decirlo de alguna manera, mi casa era diariamente un auténtico caos, me divertía…pero apenas tenía privacidad. Por eso sentí una pizca de celos, celos que desaparecieron ante su primer comentario cuando formamos equipo.

Y fue entonces, cuando también tomé mi propia decisión: si quería amarle, tenía que amar todos sus aspectos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, él fue cambiando, era más cercano y se preocupaba por mi seguridad y por la de Naruto, a mi me protegió muchas veces, y eso hizo que poco a poco me fuese enamorando de él profundamente. Todo se tornó negro cuando decidió marcharse de la aldea, mis palabras y mis sentimientos confesados no fueron suficientes para retenerle, yo no fui suficiente.

Mis lágrimas iban aminorando, estaba tomando otra decisión, una muy firme. Sé que me costaría superar aquello, pero si sobreviviendo a la guerra, quería empezar de cero, olvidarme de todo y tratar de ser feliz.

Se…hip…se acabó- el hipo del sofocón atrapaba las palabras en mi garganta, pero entonces me sequé las lágrimas del todo, y me puse firme- Se acabó, me rindo…no voy a seguir queriendo a Sasuke, a partir de ahora, voy a olvidarme de él. Naruto, tú puedes salvar a tu amigo, y si lo consigues estaré alegre, pero si Sasuke regresa yo haré como si no le conociera, no quiero saber nada de él…todo esto, se terminó-

Ambos abrieron mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa de mis palabras. Kakashi entró con urgencia en la habitación llevando una bandeja con comida que olía deliciosamente: Una sustanciosa y humeante sopa de cebolla, estofado de carne con zanahorias, pan y un flan de postre, el estómago me rugió.

¡Naruto!, tenemos que irnos, hay noticias ¡rápido!- la urgencia en la voz de Kakashi me hizo comprender lo que pronto estaba a punto de suceder, la inminente batalla entre él y Naruto…Sasuke había hecho su aparición.

Naruto me dio un último apretón de manos, sonrió enseñando todo los dientes, me besó en la frente e hizo ademán de irse despidiéndose a su vez de Ino, pero yo le retuve en el último momento.

¡Quiero que me hagas otra promesa, Naruto! Y esta…será la última…- Naruto me miró y afirmó con la cabeza- Quiero que tengas cuidado y que…que regreses con vida…- él sonrió y mirándome decididamente respondió con rotunda sinceridad.

No lo dudes, volveré- y ambos, Kakashi y Naruto, salieron precitadamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Confiaría en Naruto, sé que podía hacerlo, sé que cumpliría su primera promesa y sé que en el fondo de mi corazón, me alegraré del regreso de Sasuke estando a salvo, y de que Naruto consiga lo que lleva persiguiendo hace mucho tiempo, y cuando lo haga…entonces podré olvidarme de todo, y rehacer mi vida, desde un principio, liberándome de la angustia y aprendiendo a ser feliz sin él.


	5. Falsas alas

**ADVERTENCIA:**Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M (+18), por capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****: Espero poder cumplir con mi promesa de capítulos quincenales, todo dependerá de si los reviews me animan o no, porque si la historia no gusta ¿para qué continuarla, no?. Gracias por leerme!**

**Capitulo 5: Falsas alas**

_Resplandece, luz radiante de la mañana,_

_ahora en el aire, llega a mi la primavera._

_Templado, así sopla el viendo,_

_cantando por las colinas y los valles._

_Quería que mantuvieses tus ojos en mí,_

_y ahora estamos al borde del infierno._

_Querido amor mío, dulce albor de amanecer,_

_no esperaré más por ti._

_Te fuiste mucho más lejos cuando te llamé,_

_demasiado lejos para alguna vez, alcanzarte…_

Recuerdo mi tierna infancia, cuando te conocí y me enamoré de ti, tenía la costumbre de ir con mi padre a recoger flores silvestres para alegrar y perfumar nuestra casa, siempre nos acompaña mi tía y mis dos pequeñas primas que en aquel momento eran solo bebés, si las conocieras ahora estoy segura de que te gustarían, son dos soles…aunque también dos trastos con encanto, les encanta jugar.

Por aquél tiempo, cantaba para ellas una canción de esperanza mientras mi padre y yo elegíamos las flores con más colorido, en ese entonces, tu voz estaba dentro de cada latido de mi corazón, podría reconocerla sin verte en cualquier parte, más dulce que en mis sueños, parecía que estábamos ahí, en un eterno florecer, yo era feliz…muy feliz.

Pero las flores mueren, guardando su secreto con dolor.

El viento sopla fuerte en lo alto de la colina, así que puedo gritar mi secreto a voces estando segura de que nadie me oirá. Estoy temblando, en medio de una llovizna inesperada, después de tanta oscuridad en mi corazón ahora estoy esperando a que llegue el amanecer, mientras las gotas de lluvia purifican mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en recipientes de plata para los recuerdos que se llevarán los días que vayan pasando, y ahora quiero cantar a las promesas que el mañana traerá, trataré de guardar todo mi viejo afecto por ti, en las flores del pasado. Quiero que las alegrías de la luz del día y el parpadeo de las estrellas que titilan en la noche vuelvan a ser apacibles sin tener que pensar en ti, porque para mi todo era dulce y precioso estando a tu lado. Luego llegaron a mí las lágrimas carmesí por tus últimas palabras, entonces la canción entonaba una melodía de desolación mientras esperaba por ti.

Por favor, ahora deja que la felicidad cante en mi sueño…

Me encontraba en la colina cercana a la aldea, donde solía recoger flores, estaba bajo un manto de estrellas, sentada a las extrañas sombras que las flores figuraban debido a la luz de la luna llena, chispeaba, pero el ambiente era tan cálido que no tenía frío. Temblaba a causa de que estaba dejando ir poco a poco mis recuerdos, los más preciados y los más dolorosos, era como si cada gota de la templada lluvia me lavara y se llevara esas memorias con ella. Me había escapado aquella noche por la ventana de mi habitación, librándome así del atosigamiento de Ino, cuya preocupación no hacía más que hastiarme y recordar cosas que ahora, había decidido a olvidar.

Miré al cielo tumbada de espaldas, miré las luces parpadeantes de las diferentes constelaciones, y me fui poco a poco tranquilizando, fue en ese momento cuando una sensación de incertidumbre cruzó mi mente y al segundo una tremenda explosión a 2,5 Km rumbo Este hizo temblar el suelo…. ¡Naruto!

Me levanté inmediatamente, como si alguien tirase de mi, con la confusión en si decidirme ir hasta allí o regresar a la Aldea, me mordí el labio…y empecé a correr saltando de un árbol a otro, iba sin prisa, era como si no quisiese llegar allí, ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Qué temía? La confianza que puse en Naruto ¿estaba desapareciendo? ¿Había muerto alguno de los dos? ¿Había muerto él? Y si ese ere el caso… ¿me alegraba? ¿Me era indiferente? ¿O me dolería hasta dejarme completamente destrozada? No sabía que tipo de reacción tendría, pero pronto lo iba a averiguar.

Llegué a una pendiente rocosa, con varios trazos descendentes a través de los cuáles se podía bajar, sin embargo, desde arriba se podía contemplar la situación actual: fuego, escombros, rocas enormes destruidas, movimientos de tierra, y en medio de todo el barullo, Naruto y Sasuke, tumbados en el suelo, como si ambos estuvieran…

Me pesa el cuerpo mientras poco a poco voy descendiendo, lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a ellos y comprobar que todo ha acabado, sin embargo me esfuerzo, voy esquivando los escombros esparcidos por todos lados, y llego a ellos. Naruto está tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza daleada y una expresión ¿feliz?, temerosa le tomo el pulso, está vivo, gracias al cielo pienso fervientemente en mi fuero interno. Sasuke está de lado, y si bien su expresión no manifiesta felicidad si que expresa una gran paz, me acerco a él para comprobar el pulso y el toque con su piel hace que recuerde de nuevo, que el pánico y el dolor recorran mis venas, notando el latido del corazón en las sienes.

Tiene pulso, ambos están vivos, pero mi terror me impide hacer nada más, excepto huir por dónde había venido en cuánto oigo los pasos de los que seguro serán el personal de la aldea, y entre ellos Kakashi, sin duda. Subo el empinado saliente, y me siento arriba. Efectivamente, no me había equivocado, Kakashi, un equipo médico (entre los que se encuentra Ino, llevando la voz de mando) y algunos ex – gennin (Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba) también acuden. Veo como los atienden bajo las órdenes de Ino, los van colocando en camillas, primero se llevan a Naruto y después, a Sasuke.

Y yo me quedó allí, sentada, mirando el vacío, sin pensar en nada, hasta que los músculos se van relajando y mi corazón vuelve a su ritmo normal.

Sabía que andarías por aquí- profundos ojos verdes como los míos, con la diferencia de que sus ojos muestran más sabiduría y misterio a la vez. Pelo rubio ceniza recogido en una larga trenza, una gran sonrisa. Vestido con ropa cómoda pero no oficial, se dice de él que pese a que rechazó ser parte de la Aldea como Ninja, tiene poderes que son desconocidos para todo el mundo, tan desconocidos, pienso, que ni siquiera yo sé de ellos, sin embargo siempre he captado un aura extraña procedente de mi padre, sin poder llegar a explicar que era lo que percibía. Se acerca a mi por la espalda, se sienta detrás de mi rodeándome con las piernas, las suyas y las mías caen por el precipicio, y me da un cálido y fuerte abrazo, el hombre al que más admiro del mundo, Shin, mi padre.- No deberías haber salido del hospital y vagabundear por ahí sin permiso de tu supervisora, o mejor dicho, sin mi permiso.

Lo siento papá, es que Ino me estaba atosigando a preguntas, y su estúpida mirada de compasión me estaba poniendo ya de los nervios-

Silencio.

El viento sopla, el fuego se va apagando y se convierte en humo que va desapareciendo, mi padre acerca su cabeza a la mía, y noto como suspira cerca de mi oído.

Sé lo que te hizo- susurra.

Mis ojos se dilatan de la sorpresa…¿lo sabe? ¿cómo? De forma automática agarro con mis manos los brazos de mi padre, que aún me rodean.

¿Qué has decidido hacer? – pregunta.

Yo…quiero olvidarlo todo, quiero empezar de cero, quiero cantar canciones a mis sobrinas, quiero volver a sonreír, quiero sentir el cariño de la gente que me quiere sin sentirme sola por su ausencia…quiero…

¿Sabes lo difícil que te será conseguir eso?-

…Lo sé- claro que lo sé, pero empezaré poco a poco, me digo.

En ese caso, tendrás el completo apoyo de tu familia, aunque sinceramente, te sería más fácil superar esto si yo le matase.- la voz de mi padre se vuelve algo ronca, con un matiz amenazante que nunca antes había oído.

¡No! – digo girándome y obligando a que se levante a la par que yo - ¡No, no puedes! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Te mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! En serio, no quiero que te acerques a él, ya tengo suficiente con lo mío, si llego a perder a alguien de mi familia yo…-

¿Tú crees?- me corta mi padre- ¿Crees que me mataría tan fácilmente, que no podría vencerle?- los ojos de mi padre me miran, son tan penetrantes que siento como si me leyese el pensamiento, ¿qué se me escapa? Hay algo en él que no entiendo del todo, pero no sé el qué. De repente, mi padre suelta una gran carcajada – Bueno, si ese chico es tan letal y tú te quedas más tranquila, entonces no me acercaré a él, a menos…-

¿A menos qué?-

A menos que él se acerque a ti, no voy a permitir que le haga más daño a mi hija, ya he soportado bastante tiempo sin entrometerme, a partir de ahora no será así- y ante esa afirmación no puedo hacer nada.

Me pasa el brazo por encima, y me lleva de nuevo al hospital.

El personal sanitario va de un lado a otro, al parecer, tanto Naruto como Sasuke están siendo sometidos a cirugía, antes de ponerse a ello, Ino entra en mi cuarto para pedirme unos cuántos consejos sobre como hacer tal y cuál cosa, y mientras yo hablo ella va tomando notas compulsivamente. Al final, antes de que salga de mi habitación, le hago prometer que me traiga los resultados cuándo las operaciones terminen.

Acostaba, boca arriba, mirando al techo, oigo como se abre la puerta y entra Kakashi por ella.

Ya han terminado con Naruto, solo falta Sasuke- anuncia.

¿Alguna noticia del estado de Naruto?- pregunto.

No, Ino aún no nos ha informado de nada-

¿Cómo está Hinata?- sé que ella está enamorada de Naruto, arriesgó su vida enfrentándose a Pain, en cierto modo la envidio, ese acto fue grande, comparado con los míos, que son todos pequeños.

Se está manteniendo fuerte, no llora pero está alterada, eso está claro-

Ambos nos quedamos callados, mientras pasa una hora tras otra, tras tres horas vemos que dos camas pasan por enfrente de mi habitación, y van a parar a la habitación de enfrente. Ino entra agotada pero satisfecha.

¡Se recuperarán! Naruto tenía el brazo derecho destrozado (ya le dije que no lo volviera a usar de esa forma, pienso) y tuvo que ser mentalmente torturado por Sasuke, nos ha costado hacer que volviera en sí, aunque ahora lo tenemos sedado para que descanse. Sasuke tenía una conmoción cerebral, varias costillas rotas, y la pierna izquierda fracturada. Estarán un buen tiempo en el hospital, pero espero que se recuperen del todo. Gracias por los consejos que me diste, me sirvieron de mucha ayuda- Ino está exultante, sin duda ama a Sasuke, y salvarle la vida y tenerlo de vuelta pese a lo que me hizo, debe ser un alivio para ella, y una posibilidad futura que ronda por su mente, pero ahora ya no me importa.

Me alegro mucho, ahora podemos descansar de verdad – afirmo.

No del todo- interrumpe Kakashi- aún desconocemos el paradero de Orochimaru, pero…lo primero es lo primero, voy a verles.- y posando una rápida mano sobre la mía, se levanta y sale mientras Ino le sigue dando pequeños saltitos.

Todos mis compañeros están ahí, en el pasillo, entrando por turnos. Hinata por fin rompe a llorar, supongo que una vez que se alivia la presión es más fácil soltar todo lo que una lleva dentro, Kiba se apresura a consolarla, y la abraza gentilmente, mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

No lo soporto, no soporto la idea de que Sasuke esté cerca, que Naruto le haya salvado (y pese a que me alegre) yo no pude hacerlo, no he hecho nada, no tengo nada.

Me levanto de la cama, Lee me pregunta a dónde voy, le sonrío a él y a los demás excusándome.

Me limito a vagar por el hospital, y voy a la zona de abajo, dónde sé que prácticamente no hay casi nadie, mi padre tenía razón, lo que me espera será duro, pero al menos tendré el continúo apoyo de mi familia. Entro en un conducto abierto por ambos lados de las tuberías del agua de la lavandería, dónde se está calentito. Me acurruco y me quedo dormida, mi último pensamiento antes de entregarme a Morfeo, es que si tengo que empezar de cero tengo que empezar por cambiar mi actitud.


	6. Tan cerca, tan lejos

**ADVERTENCIA:**Los personajes de Naruto en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M (+18), por capítulos y varias tramas oscuras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****: Espero poder cumplir con mi promesa de capítulos quincenales, todo dependerá de si los reviews me animan o no, porque si la historia no gusta ¿para qué continuarla, no?. Gracias por leerme!**

Me había acostumbrado a eso de estar "mentalmente inestable", poder vagar por el hospital y esconderme en los rincones más cálidos, echarme a dormir y que no me encontrara nadie en horas. Sin embargo, hoy Ino me ha encontrado, me despierta tocándome ligeramente el hombro, y yo me incorporo algo somnolienta aún.

Toma, esto es para ti- me alcanza un sobre que abro, saco el papel del interior y comienzo a leer.

¿Por fin me das el alta?-

Sí, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor- se arrodilla a mi lado para que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

¿Otro más? Creo que empezaré a cobrártelos, ya sabes lo tacaña que puedo llegar a ser- Ino sonríe ante el comentario, pero la verdad es que yo iba en serio.

Es Naruto, no se despierta, y sé que la única capaz de hacerlo eres tú. – la miro, entiendo lo que dice pero…

¿Sigue en la misma habitación que Sasuke? ¿está él despierto?- tiene la consideración de bajar la mirada confirmándolo de esa forma, pero ¿no me dije a mi misma que tendría que cambiar de actitud? No voy a estar mentalmente inestable toda la vida para poder esconderme y no enfrentarme a Sasuke, no enfrentarme a lo que tengo que hacer (desgraciadamente) ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan cobarde?- Bien, cuánto antes lo haga, antes saldré de aquí- Ino me ayuda a levantarme y vamos directamente a ver a Naruto.

Tu familia está esperándote abajo, están todos, y las niñas tienen tantas ganas de verte que están poniendo a los empleados nerviosos con tanto jueguecito-

Bueno, ella son así, tienen vitalidad, dan alegría a los que les rodean, si tus estúpidos compañeros se ponen estúpidamente nerviosos es que realmente son idiotas.-

Se acabó la conversación, ya estoy harta de tanta vida shinobi, de tanta seriedad, de las malas noticias, de las caras largas, de las venganzas y lo que no son venganzas… a lo mejor hago lo que mi padre, dejaría de servir al sistema, y me ganaría la vida de otra forma, cualquier otra forma ahora mismo me haría feliz.

Llegamos a la habitación de mis "compañeros", la puerta está cerrada, pero empiezo a temblar como una mocosa - _todo irá bien, no pasará nada, despertarás a Naruto de la inconciencia y te largarás tan pronto hayas acabado- _inspiro profundamente, y hago un ligero asentimiento a Ino, quién abre la puerta y entra la primera, yo la sigo.

Naruto está en la cama que hay junto a la ventana, y Sasuke en la que está cerca de la puerta, voy directamente hacía Naruto sin mirarle, pero por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como se ha incorporado un poco al verme entrar.

Hemos estado esperando que despertara por sí solo, la técnica que una vez utilizó Tsunade en Sasuke solo te la enseñó a ti, así que no tenía idea de lo que había que hacer-

¡Ja! Es cierto, recuerdo lo disgustada que estuve, lloré como si la que fuese a morir era yo misma, el hermano de Sasuke lo había atacado mentalmente con el Sharingan y no despertaba, Tsunade había sido llamada para que ocupara el lugar de Hokage, pero antes vino a visitar a los pacientes, yo le supliqué que ayudase a Sasuke, debía parecer la típica niña tonta que haría cualquier cosa por la persona que amaba, menos mal que al menos eso ha cambiado.

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre la frente de Naruto, y noto oscuridad, el jutsu consiste en disolverla para que el paciente vuelva en sí, así que cierro los ojos, me concentro, y uso mi chakra, que ha cambiado de color, lo veo a través de los párpados, ya no es verde como el de todos los demás, sino rojo anaranjado, parecido al que se ve cuándo amanece, me asusto un poco porque este cambio no lo había notado antes, pero continúo disolviendo, hasta que la mente de Naruto está totalmente despejada y clara.

Aparto la mano y miro a Naruto, que lentamente abre sus azules ojos al mundo, aún está algo confuso, primero mira a Ino, luego me mira a mí…

Sa-Sakura-chan- su voz es ronca debido a que hace días que no la utiliza.

¡Bienvenido!- le digo sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano.- Estás en el hospital, todos estamos bien, has estado varios días durmiendo, y te recuperarás en unos días más, eso…si me contengo de pegarte una paliza por utilizar el brazo derecho de forma excesiva cuándo te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras- le miro ceñuda y él empieza a reírse mientras se agarra las costillas para mitigar el dolor.

Naruto…- su voz, Ino se ladea para sonreírle, yo aunque esté de espaldas pongo mala cara, como si me hubiera tragado algo amargo, Naruto me aparta y le mira sonriendo.

¡Sasuke!¡mira cómo estás! Jaja ¡te he dejado hecho polvo!- Naruto se agarra la barriga riéndose a carcajadas y mostrando al mismo tiempo muecas de dolor.

Tú tampoco has salido bien parado que digamos – ¡su maldita voz! Esa voz aterciopelada que siempre me eriza el vello de la nunca, tengo que salir de aquí cuánto antes.

Bueno, Ino, ya he hecho lo que me pediste, así que me voy- hago ademán de darme la vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta cuando me llama por mi nombre, y me mantengo paralizada de espaldas a él, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de huir, incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

Sakura…yo…- carraspea un poco y por el sonido creo que se ha incorporado del todo- me gustaría poder hablar contigo, si…si quieres…- termina. Me lo deja a mi elección, debería haberme dejado a mi elección otras decisiones, pero no lo hizo. Trato de responder buscando una frase cortante para luego irme sin más, pero antes de que la genial frase llegue a mi mente otra voz, también muy conocida para mí me interrumpe.

Pero no quiere- me doy rápidamente la vuelta, mi padre tiene el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y mira a Sasuke (aunque yo no sigo su mirada) con una expectación un tanto…extraña, bueno, mi padre siempre ha sido un poco raro.

¡Shin!- grita Naruto con alegría.

¡Hola, Naruto! Estás machacado por lo que veo, pero conociéndote seguramente pronto te repondrás- se apresura a decir mi padre ante el gracioso mohín que le pone mi compañero.

¿Y usted es…?- le pregunta Sasuke. Mi padre le mira largamente, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Vaya, vaya…tantos años siendo compañero de ella y ni siquiera conoces a su padre. No hay respuesta, sé que Sasuke se ha quedado mudo. Si lo ponemos así, Naruto conoció a mi familia cuándo vino del entrenamiento que tuvo con Jiraiya- Sakura, vámonos ya, la familia está deseando verte- asiento, por fin puedo salir de aquí airosa, sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, todo un triunfo, aunque no mío claro- ¡Hasta luego! Nos veremos cuándo estés mejor para salir del hospital.- le digo a Naruto.

¡Entonces me verás pronto!- y me sonríe con cierta tristeza. Cruzo la habitación con la mirada fija en los ojos de mi padre, cuándo llego a él me pasa un brazo por los hombros para confortarme, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento protegida. Antes de salir, mi padre suelta una frase en voz baja y amenazadora – No te quiero ver cerca de mi hija, Uchiha…o serás la primera persona en esta aldea que me conozca de verdad.

Dicho esto, salimos al pasillo, y escucho decir a Naruto: "Ino, ¿cuándo vamos a comer? ¡Tengo un hambre que me muero!" seguramente lo habrá dicho para amenizar las cosas después de lo que ha dicho mi padre. Pero a mi no me preocupa, se merece eso y muchas cosas más, me siento un poco mejor y quizá, gracias a mi padre me sea más fácil evitarlo a partir de ahora.

Tu madre me ha enviado a buscarte, está como loca por verte…por cierto, ¿crees que aún deberías llevar puesta esa pulsera, Sakura?- se refiere a la pulsera blanca que tengo puesta en mi muñeca izquierda, en la que pone "Mentalmente desorientada", la que me permitió ir a dónde me diese la gana sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Bueno, es evidente que tengo que quitármela, pero no me siento recuperada aún…- le contesto mientras me arranco la pulsera de plástico.

Eso te llevará más tiempo, las heridas del corazón tardan más que curarse que las heridas físicas, y a veces, dejan cicatrices para toda la vida- me mira- esa es la mala noticia, la buena es que siempre tendrás a tu familia a tu lado, apoyándote pase lo que pase.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al vestíbulo. Ahora sé a lo que se refería Ino: Mis dos primas, están corriendo de un lado para otro, ambas llevan un ramo de crisantemos amarillos, de los cuales de vez en cuándo se les cae una flor, y tienen que volver atrás para recogerla y colocarla cuidadosamente en su sitio.

Hanae, de siete años, tiene el pelo largo negro y los azules ojos de su padre. Es muy charlatana y a la vez muy cariñosa.

Seiko, de cinco años, es la pequeña, sigue a su hermana a todas partes, siempre está sonriendo, su pelo castaño ondea con el viento al correr, y sus ojos verdes como los míos dibujan la eterna felicidad. Tiene mis ojos, ya que mi tía, Himawari, es hermana de mi padre, y ella también posee los ojos esmeraldas. Veo como sigue a las niñas, riñéndolas divertida, como si ella no disfrutase de ese juego.

Mis abuelos maternos, Yei y Soma, están sentados en una banqueta, cada uno con su bastón, pelo blanco y miradas bondadosas, están mirando el espectáculo desde una posición segura.

Sin embargo, la que primero me ve es mi madre, Moriko, pelo rosáceo como el mío, grandes ojos castaños y expresivos, veo que en ellos se reflejan la angustia y luego al verme, el alivio.

Sakura- camina rápidamente para darme un fuerte abrazo, caigo de rodillas abrazándome a ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña, supongo que ahora necesito que me cuiden. – Todo irá bien, cariño…- me susurra mientras me acaricia el pelo.

¡Prima! ¡Prima!- y las niñas se apuntan al abrazo, suelto un momento a mi madre, y las abrazo a ellas también, noto con sus pequeñas manos me dan golpecitos en la espalda, y sonriendo, me dan los dos grandes ramos de flores amarillas.

¡Cariño!- me dice mi abuela Yei, me levanto y dejo que mis abuelos me abracen también. Y Allí, con un ramo de flores en cada brazo, con toda mi familia alrededor mirándome y consolándome, con toda esa protección que me abruma y pese a que sé que no debería por las niñas, rompo a llorar.

Por el camino, puedo ver como la Aldea de la Hoja sigue en plena construcción, ya está anocheciendo, y las personas están empezando a irse, pero ya queda poco para que la Aldea esté totalmente activa.

Por aquí no se va a casa- digo frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora tenemos una casa nueva, con nueva dirección y un nuevo paisaje, ¡Te va a encantar!- responde mi tía.

¡Sí! Ahora tenemos dos pisos y una terraza en el tejado, esta noche podemos subir a ver las estrellas si quieres-

¡Hanae! Tu prima ahora tiene que descansar-

No, no me importa- repongo.

Y entre risas, llegamos a mi nueva casa, una gran casa de madera maciza, con una gran chimenea saliendo por una parte del tejado, mientras que la otra parte la ocupa una acomodada terracita. Como paisaje, por un lado se ve el ya no tan lejano bosque, con su frescura verde, y por el otro, el río.

¡Es…es preciosa!- logro articular.

Pues ya verás el interior…- me insta mi madre.

Cuándo entramos me sorprendo aún más: Tenemos un amplío salón en el que cogemos todos (¡con chimenea incluida! ¡Sí!), una cocina muy acogedora, un pequeño patio-jardín en dónde están las escaleras para subir a la terraza. Abajo además está un baño y la habitación de mis abuelos, para evitar que tengan que subir y bajar constantemente las escaleras. Arriba, se encuentra otro el otro baño, la habitación de Hanae y Seiko, la habitación de mis padres, la habitación de mi tía, y mi propia habitación.

Al entrar compruebo que incluso el mobiliario es distinto, mi cama es ahora una cama blanda y mullida con un edredón de colores claros, un armario y un escritorio de madera, una mesita de noche preciosa y encima de ella una lamparita a juego con el edredón de la cama. Mi ventana da a la zona del río, pero además, tengo otra ventana, más pequeña, en el techo, por dónde podré ver las estrellas mientras duermo (idea de mi padre).

Esa noche, es como si alguien cumpliera años; cenamos estofado de carne, ensalada verde, puré de patatas, queso y tarta de chocolate. Después subo con las niñas a jugar un rato en la terraza, dónde la vista del cielo es inmejorable. Cuando ya es un poco tarde, bajamos y nos vamos cada una a nuestro cuarto (no sin antes ganarme un montón de besos en las mejillas, mis primas son un auténtico sol), abro la ventana y me acuesto en mi cómoda cama. Hoy estoy muy cansada, y el sonido del río me adormece, seguro que esta noche duermo del tirón y mañana me levantaré descansada.

Sin embargo, canté victoria demasiado pronto. Prácticamente, a las dos horas de estar dormida, tengo mi primera pesadilla, dónde veo una habitación lúgubre, cadenas, sábanas manchadas de sangre…y me veo a mi misma, gritar de desesperación.

A partir de entonces, Hanae decide venir todas las noches a mi cama después de que Seiko se duerma, y gracias a su calidez, las pesadillas poco a poco van desapareciendo.

Poco a poco, con muchos días perdidos, con muchos abrazos y besos de mi familia, vuelvo a la vida, y voy cobrando más fuerza. Hasta el punto de que creo que ya estoy preparada para volver a trabaja en el hospital.

No he vuelto a saber nada de mis compañeros, creo que a petición de mi familia, me han dado un tiempo sin noticias, un tiempo de libertad y recuperación.

¿Estás segura de volver ya?- me mira mi madre recelosa.

Sí mama, no te preocupes. Además, si él siguiera ingresado le atenderá otra persona, no yo. Se supone que la que debe dirigir el hospital soy yo y no Ino.

Déjala- interviene mi padre- debe recuperar su vida poco a poco, y afrontar lo que haya en ella.

Está bien- accede mi madre.

La noche anterior preparo todo lo que necesito llevarme al hospital al día siguiente, un uniforma y unos zuecos. Me acuesto pensando en qué me esperará mañana y me duermo oliendo el perfume a flores del pelo de Hanae.

¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- Ino se da la vuelta sorprendida de verme allí.

¡Sakura! ¿cómo estás?- me pregunta dándome un rápido abrazo.

Bien, ansiosa de recuperar el puesto que me quieres robar- bromeo- ¿dónde están todos? Quiero decir…de camino aquí no he visto a Naruto, ni a Hinata ni a nadie.

Bueno verás, se están haciendo reuniones, decidiendo cosas…yo no he podido ir porque me estaba haciendo cargo de todo esto, aunque ahora apenas tenemos tres pacientes.

¿ah si? Pues puedes irte si quieres, me tengo que poner al día así que puedes asistir, yo continuaré a partir de ahora.

¿De verdad? ¿Estarás bien?

Si vuelves a preguntarme eso, te prometo que te estrangularé y así te demostraré lo bien que estoy.

Ino se va rápidamente. Yo me encargo de darles la medicación a los pacientes y de encargarles tanto su comida como su cena. Además, si me necesitan siempre pueden tocar el timbre. El resto del tiempo me lo paso ordenando historias y archivos, de todos los pacientes que han pasado para familiarizarme con ellos en caso de que por cualquier otro motivo regresasen, así sabría su historial médico sin tener que perder tiempo en revisarlo.

En un momento dado, el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha aparece entre los historiales, el corazón me da un pálpito pero logro reponerme al momento, _"Esto no es más que trabajo"_ pienso. Así que lo abro y empiezo a leer.

Al principio leo lo que en todos, procedencia, alergias medicinales, antecedentes de enfermedad…bla, bla, bla…pero llego a una parte, en la que a medida que voy leyendo, noto como mis ojos y mi boca se abren de la sorpresa, y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas de alguna manera, porque no comprendo nada de lo que dice, porque no le doy credibilidad a lo que estoy leyendo.

…Su hermano de sangre, Uchiha Itachi, amenazó seriamente la estabilidad emocional del paciente, haciéndole creer que el genocidio de su clan se hizo exclusivamente por odio y poder. Ahora su mente está estabilizada al enterarse, de que en realidad, el genocidio fue ordenado por la Aldea, al estar próxima una lucha entre el clan Uchiha y la Hoja, utilizando al hermano del paciente para perpetrar el asesinato…

Dejo de leer y miro por la ventana, el cielo está despejado, con un color azul claro exuberante, y el sol brilla con intensidad, hace un día caluroso aunque de vez en cuando una fresca brisa sopla del este. Un maravilloso día que no concuerda ni con lo que leo, ni con lo que pienso, es como si el tiempo se estuviera riendo de mi.

- Pero…¿qué coño significa esto?-


	7. La verdad del corazón

Capitulo 7: La verdad del corazón

"El latir de mi corazón al escucharte,  
la ansiedad que me recorre al llamarte,  
la sensación de vacío al dejarte,  
¿y aún dudas que no he de amarte?

El sentimiento que me llena de vida en la mañana, la nostalgia que me consume  
al poner mi cabeza en la almohada...  
Los suspiros entre el trabajo y mi familia,  
y aún crees que podría dejarte?

El recorrer tu fotografía con mis manos  
sin poder abrazarte,  
el soñar con tu figura  
en los profundo de mi mente,  
el anhelar tu risa en mi oído  
y que pronuncies mi nombre...  
¿Y aún temes que no eres importante?

Ven y toma mi mano;  
andemos juntos el camino,  
quizá ahuyentemos el miedo,  
quizá ahuyentemos la soledad,  
quizá nos encontremos...  
y nunca queramos separarnos."

Poema escrito por Andread.

Después de estar casi todo el día en el hospital. Sí. La sangre hervía en mis venas y me nublaba la vista mientras me dirigía al Centro de Operaciones dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión. Y sí, delegué mis obligaciones del Hospital en una chica de cuyo nombre ahora mismo y debido a la tormenta que se ha establecido en mi mente no recuerdo. Me han estado ocultando cosas. Deliberadamente. No tenía suficiente con no ser capaz de dar más de mi misma en la guerra y sentir frustración, no tenía bastante con todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke, sino que además, me excluían del Equipo 7, "¿Por qué?" Era la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza, seguida de un "¿Cómo se atreven?".

Primera planta del edificio principal de Konoha, dos giros a la izquierda, un giro a la derecha, y delante de mi aparece la puerta doble de madera maciza, tras la cual se escuchan algunas voces. No me molesto en llamar, entro directamente, cierro la puerta de un portazo y me dirijo directamente hacía Naruto, que está sentado al final de la mesa, tomando decisiones como futuro Hokage. Paso como un huracán por delante de todos y sin fijarme en quién está y quién no, tiro la carpeta de información que leí en el hospital delante de las narices de Naruto, y le miro furiosa, le mataría ahora mismo.

¿Qué significa esto? – logro articular con la voz temblándome de pura rabia.

Él me mira ceñudo y coge el archivo, mientras lee, recorro la sala: Ino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Lee…están todos aquí. "¿No está Sasuke?"

Sin embargo al mirar la silla que hay justo a mi lado, y debido a que entré rápido y le di la espalda no me había dado cuenta, está ahí, a escasos milímetros de mí. Me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos, y él me devuelve la mirada, sus profundos ojos negros me miran entre tristes y curiosos, y en ese pequeño instante, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, un cosquilleo inmenso recorre mi estómago llegando hasta la punta de mis dedos, después veo una habitación en mi mente iluminada solo por la luz del fuego de una chimenea, unos gritos de súplica y muevo la cabeza para despejarme. Naruto se ha levantado y me mira también.

Sakura…lo siento, es verdad, te lo ocultamos, aunque… ¡la culpa fue de Kakashi! yo quise decírtelo pero él no me dejó- espeta apuntándole con el dedo.

¿Cómo íbamos a contárselo? ¡Cuánta menos gente lo supiera mejor para Sasuke!- dice a la defensiva Kakashi levantándose también.

Yo no lo sabía, aunque intuí lo que pasaba con la historia de Sasuke por la información que ya tenía de raíz- interviene Sai.

Estáis hablando de lo que Konoha le obligó hacer a Itachi ¿no?- pregunta Kiba.

¿Es que acaso ya lo sabéis todos?- no doy crédito a mis oídos.

Sí, ya lo sabemos todo – responde Ten-ten.

¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera?- su voz, "haga lo que haga" pienso "no podré evitar sentirme bien cuándo escucho su voz?"

¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunto a Naruto.

¿Qué?-

¿Qué desde cuándo me lo ocultas?

¡Ah! Pues…- ¿y ahora por qué se sonroja?- es que…

¡Qué me lo digas ya!- quiero saber cuánto tiempo he estado apartada de todo esto ignorando la crueldad por la que ha tenido que pasar Sasuke, y preguntándome todo el tiempo por qué actuaba como lo hacía sin encontrar respuesta mientras ellos sabían todo.

Desde el día en que viniste a buscarme para que volviera a Konoha…cuando…cuando te declaraste…- ¡mierda! Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Oigo el rugir de dos sillas a mi espalda, Sasuke se ha levantado y tiene una mirada asesina dirigida a Naruto, cuatro sitios más atrás, Hinata se ha levantado para ver mejor. Genial…menudo espectáculo.

Bien…muy bien…- gracias a eso mi enfado ha aumentado proporcionalmente a la vergüenza que también siento- pues déjame informarte como futuro Hokage que vas a ser, que renuncio a mi puesto en el Equip mi puesto en el Hospital.

¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer eso Sakura-chan, escúchame…-

No lo he hecho yo, lo habéis hecho tú, y Kakashi, y Yamato. ¡Estoy harta! ¡harta de que se me dé de lado! Kakashi solo tenía tiempo para entrenaros a ti y a Sasuke , yo me tuve que buscar la vida para seguir avanzando, Sasuke no me cuenta sus cosas, tú tampoco lo haces, ¡sois vosotros los que me habéis echado del equipo hace tiempo!- lo grito todo, palabra por palabra, y sin esperar réplica alguna me largo de allí.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿No quería olvidarle? ¿No era lo mejor para mí? Sin embargo me siento triste, lo que más lamento es no haber podido estar junto a él en sus peores momentos, empiezo a comprender que si yo estuviera en su lugar quizá también hubiera hecho lo injustificable, pero ¿por qué me lo hizo a mí? Avanzo rápidamente sin saber a dónde dirigirme, quizá una vuelta por el río me vendría bien para relajarme, aunque ahora mi cabeza es un caos. Tomo esa decisión y pongo rumbo hacía allí cuándo escucho unos pasos apresurados.

¡Sakura! ¡Espera!- no, no puede ser…pensé que era Naruto quién me seguía.

Se me salen los ojos de las órbitas, y empiezo a correr como una loca, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, puedo estar con él si hay más gente, lo acabo de comprobar, pero a solas…a solas ¡ni muerta!

¡Espera! ¡No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar contigo!- no contesto y sigo corriendo- ¡Te he dicho que esperes, ¿por qué huyes?, ¡solo quiero hablar!-

¡Porque me estás siguiendo! ¡No me sigas, no me sigas!-

¡Pues no huyas!-

Cierro los ojos concentrándome en correr más rápido cuándo choco con algo.

La velocidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte…- me dice mientras me agarra de los brazos para evitar que caiga hacía atrás por el retroceso.

¡No me toques!- le espeto soltándome de su agarre.

Solo…solo quiero hablar contigo…- dice jadeando, no respondo, pero continúa aprovechándose de mi silencio- Siento mucho lo que te hice, de verdad, yo…-

¿Piensas que con un "Lo siento" se va a solucionar todo?- le corto.

Por supuesto que no, pero no sé por dónde empezar, solo quería disculparme porque lo lamento, no…no era yo mismo, no pude evitar actuar así, cuándo me enteré de la verdad perdí la cabeza-

¿Por qué yo?- o no esperaba esa pregunta, o no esperaba responder a eso tan pronto, porque le pilla de sorpresa.

….. Al principio, la única causa de que fueras tú y no otra era que eso le haría más daño a Naruto, pero eso fue al principio…

El crepúsculo cae sobre nosotros, en el horizonte se puede divisar una parte del cielo anaranjado, ese precioso color que avisa que el Sol está por irse a dormir, y empiezan a titilar las primeras estrellas de la noche. Sasuke me mira, como decidiendo si debe decir o no lo que está pasando por su mente, da un largo suspiro y reúne el valor para decirlo.

Luego comprendí, que en realidad aquello que hice, jamás hubiese podido haberlo hecho con otra que no fueras tú-

Y los latidos se detienen por dos segundos, no…no quiero escuchar eso, le supliqué que parase, pero no lo hizo, me prometí odiarle para olvidarle más fácilmente, no puedo caer de nuevo en lo mismo.

Ja…jajajajaja- y esa risa agónica y desesperada sale de mi interior sin darme cuenta, sustituyendo a las lágrimas- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué me quieres? ¡Siempre me has odiado!- le suelto esta última frase gritando y dándole un fuerte empujón. Él no se defiende, pero yo no me he quedado satisfecha, echo el brazo atrás y le doy un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, Sasuke se queda con la cabeza ladeada, sin hacer un solo movimiento para detenerme. Yo he perdido los nervios, la ira me consume, sin pensar en lo que hago le agarro de la solapa del cuello y le tiro al suelo, me pongo sobre él y empiezo a pegarle puñetazo tras puñetazo.- ¡Te supliqué que pararas! ¡Te llevo suplicando desde que te largaste de Konoha! ¡Te confesé mis sentimientos, y te dio igual, seguiste tu camino y me dejaste completamente sola!- no puedo seguir pegándole, estoy cansada y las lágrimas en los ojos me nublan la vista.

¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú?- susurra mirándome lentamente- ¿Qué habrías hecho, si toda tu familia, todo tu clan, todas las personas a las que querías, hubiesen sido asesinados por tu hermano? ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado tú, si al matar a tu hermano para vengarte, te enteras que fue la Aldea en la que naciste y la que protegías, la que le pidió que lo hiciera? Dime, Sakura… ¿Qué habrías hecho?- mis ojos se abren por el pasmo que me producen sus palabras… ¿qué habría hecho yo? ¿no habría actuado igual?- Lo que te hice no tiene perdón, lo sé…puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras hasta que sientas que no puedes más, no voy a defenderme. Sé que con un "perdón" no voy a recuperar lo que tenía contigo, que tengo que volver a ganarme tu confianza, y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida, aunque sea lo último que haga, quiero vivir esos días que me prometiste cuando partí, quiero vivirlos contigo.

Me levanto del suelo, mi cabeza está hecha un lío, me debato entre el amor que siento por él y el dolor que me causó. Él se limpia la sangre de la comisura de los labios, me quedo mirándole sin saber qué decir.

Me voy a casa, no me sigas- es lo único que se me ocurre.

¡Un momento! Esta…esta noche hay una celebración en el restaurante de "Carne a la brasa", para celebrar el fin de la guerra y la restauración de una nueva era…los demás querrían que asistieras y yo…yo también- lo último lo dice susurrando, ya empiezo a notar como flaquea mi voluntad, tengo que pensar bien las cosas, tendrá que luchar y demostrarme mucho si en verdad quiere conseguirme, así que me hago la dura y le suelto un – Ya veremos-.


End file.
